


A Delaid Reaction

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter's missed Weiss since she left home to go to Beacon... </p><p>So when she finally gets her chance to see her little sister again, she takes it. </p><p>And her. </p><p>Weiss/Winter smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Delaid Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and wanna see more of my work, check my tumblr, chickengums?

Winter Schnee, contrary to popular opinion, was not a 'completely heartless bitch with no love for anyone or anything and no morals to boot.'

Though she could admit she was a bit cold-hearted, pardon the pun, she didn't appreciate the implication that she didn't care for anyone.

Neither did she appreciate the outright statement of such as though it were fact.

In fact, she did care about… well,  _one_  person at least.

Her little sister, Weiss.

Which was the whole reason she'd come to this blasted school, hell, the whole blighted country!

She missed her.

She'd told herself for  _months_  that when Weiss went off to Beacon in the latest of her streak of rebellions, she wouldn't let it affect her much. That she didn't need Weiss, that she wouldn't miss seeing her every morning, talking to her every day, going to sleep with her in her arms every night…

But she had.

She'd missed Weiss' voice, the little smiles, the earnest glee that was plain to hear when she'd done something deserving of praise…

She'd honestly missed her in ways she hadn't anticipated….

To be entirely candid, she'd thought she'd just miss the sex.

She'd assumed that she'd simply have to find someone else to sate her desires with, but it seemed that at some point what had been a convenient arrangement had turned into something a bit deeper.

 _Quite_  a bit deeper.

For the longest time after Weiss had left, she'd… dallied. Flitting about from woman to woman, she'd tried everything she could to move on, laying with anyone she could, ranging from elite, high priced courtesans to normal women she'd picked up in bars.

She'd had her fun with lovers infinitely more skilled than Weiss had ever been, and that didn't work.

She'd tried seducing inexperienced women, hoping that the awkward fumbling and excessive shyness might be what she was missing.

It failed.

She'd even tried sleeping her way through various women belonging to the small community dedicated to capturing Weiss' aesthetic, women who strived to  _be_  Weiss, and that hadn't worked.

Finally, in a last, desperate attempt, she'd purchased the services of one Ms. Yuki Ailbhe, a famed…  _actress_ who had portrayed Weiss in many…  _films_.

Films that she'd taken a great liking to in the recent weeks, if she was being completely honest.

Her night with Ms. Ailbhe had been glorious, worth every lien, even with the extra 'in-character' fee.

She'd looked and acted  _exactly_  like Weiss, down to every last detail, and the sex…

It had been fantastic. Everything Winter had been looking for, she had provided….

And for a moment after the sex, Winter was sure she could make everything work. A night a week with Ms. Ailbhe was well within her budget, and if she really couldn't subsist on that, she could always offer to let the girl marry into the Schnee fortune. She'd have to be an utter moron to turn that down, after all.

But then… she'd fallen asleep.

Not that Winter hadn't, of course, but Weiss… Weiss had always tried to cuddle after they were done.

And she would push her away, and then wake up to the feeling of Weiss pressed against her anyway.

She was used to it.

But Ms. Ailbhe had taken one look at her after they were done, realized that she didn't seem to be trying to cuddle, and had accepted that. She'd curled up on her side of the bed and fallen asleep.

In the morning, Winter cooked them both breakfast, thanked her for a wonderful evening, and started planning her trip to Vale.

/

Something about her rendezvous with the enterprising woman had made her realize that maybe it wasn't the sex she missed.

She missed Weiss.

She missed the early-morning grumpiness, the reliance on coffee, the pithy remarks about eating healthier…

She'd missed the occasional physical spar, and the all too frequent verbal ones, the sharp wit with which Weiss tore her down, the cutting remarks…

She missed the sarcasm, the slow burning but all too present anger, she even missed the angsty spells, the pain she could spot in Weiss' eyes after a long day…

She missed being able to brighten her day with a sudden kiss, or a sneaky grope. She missed the days when she could gently brush Weiss in the hall and whisper exactly what she wanted to do to her, and where to meet her.

She missed the gentle kisses, the incessant cuddling, the mere feeling of Weiss being in the room!

She missed Weiss' weight on her chest, she missed Weiss' scent, she missed hearing her voice…

She missed Weiss.

/

Normally, she liked to think that she wasn't exactly one to brag, but scheduling her trip to coincide with the tournament had been a stroke of genius.

It gave her the perfect excuse to be at Beacon, and gave Weiss the obligation to at least be seen with her once or twice… which would be the best chance to rekindle the arrangement-

_relationship_

-she'd been missing.

Of course, she hadn't dared to hope that Weiss would actually be waiting for her the moment she stepped off the ship!

She'd nearly teared up upon seeing her.

She was just so  _perfect_. The sharp, elegant features, the easy, youthful beauty…

The small smile that had come upon her face when she'd gotten to talk with her… even the sudden look of anguish when she'd insulted her leader had been amazing to see.

Granted, she didn't have much of a chance to catch up, or to pull on that little thread much further, because of the…  _business_ with that old drunk, it was plain to see that Weiss had changed since she'd last seen her.

And she fully intended to see  _exactly_  how much…

 _After_  she satisfied a few of her more pressing urges.

/

Weiss was understandably a bit miffed with her after the bit with her leader, so her first attempt at conversation had not went well.

So, Winter decided to give her a few days of space… which had the added benefits of allowing her to get the things expected of her as a representative of Atlas out of the way, and letting her study Weiss' schedule, and that of her team, in order to decide exactly when to approach her.

It took a good bit of effort, but she found it.

Whenever her sister and one of her teammates (A cute young thing whose transcripts said human but every gut feeling she had said faunus) had a mutual free period that the others didn't, Weiss tended to go for walks.

Specifically on walks around the quieter parts of the school… the parts with vacant classrooms, empty hallways, and a lack of security, cameras or otherwise.

Now, she was sure there was a story there, some reason her sister and the disguised faunus didn't seem to enjoy being alone together…. but she had more important things to worry about.

Like deciding when and where to 'bump into' Weiss, and how to approach her.

/

Weiss sighed as the door closed behind her, already mentally planning what she would redeem this 'favor' for.

She started walking towards the lesser-used portions of the academy, the familiar path etched into her mind from the many,  _many_  times she'd been 'asked' to give Blake and Yang a bit of privacy.

While she was happy for them, and she understood the…  _urges_ they were dealing with, she really couldn't condone skipping class and sneaking back to your room just to have a quick tryst with your lover…

And being kicked out of the room every time they needed it was starting to become a bit bothersome.

Well, kicked out was a bit of a strong word… as was tryst.

They never explicitly made her leave… in act, when she'd refused at one point, they'd just shrugged and allowed her to stay.

She grimaces as she remembers the thoughts that had been flying through her mind at that point, wild fantasies of being allowed to watch, or perhaps even join in as they sated their desires. The thought of Yang holding her in place against her chest, her hands kneading her breasts as Blake kissed at her vulva and traced little circles around her clit with a finger, the nail gently scraping her…

But no, the dirtiest thing the two had done was a bit of making out… and more than a bit of groping, but she couldn't really fault either of them for that.

She'd certainly thought of having her hands on Blake's rear, squeezing and groping as the faunus sucked on her neck and trailed a hand down her midriff…

Or bending Yang over the bed and reaching under her shirt to feel the weight of her bountiful breasts in her hands…

She has to shake her head to dispel the images, more than a bit distressed at the heat that's already running through her body.

Just another reminder of how badly she missed making love.

Well, she preferred to call it making love. Winter had always preferred the more impersonal terms…

Fucking, banging, 'the best stress relief', 'a bit of the fun kind of exercise'…

Whatever you liked to call it, she missed having Winter's lips on hers, having her hands run across her body, hearing the noises she made when she came, having to decide between watching her breasts and her face as she bounced on their preferred strap-on…

The mere thought of being under her sister again, of being at her mercy, of just being with her…

It sent a burst of electricity down her spine and a fresh wave of heat to her core.

She groaned when she actually had to lean against a wall for support, her knees threatening to give out from beneath her.

A small part of her suggested just slipping a hand under her skirt to get rid of the immediate arousal…

But she struck that idea down after a moment of consideration.

The hallway was pretty much deserted, sure… but taking a risk like that just to masturbate was idiotic.

Anyone could find her, after all… and then they'd report her, and she'd have to go to Professor Goodwitch's office…

Maybe the blonde would enforce a bit of corporal punishment…

She nearly moaned aloud as the image of Professor Goodwitch raising her crop high and bringing it down on her back even as she thrust into her again and again with her fingers came, unbidden, into her mind.

Ugh, she needed someone… and soon. This was getting ridiculous…

Well, she could always go find Winter…

Maybe she'd take pity on her and invite her into her bed, assuming she hadn't become committed to any of the women she was purportedly bringing home every day…

Yes, Weiss kept an eye on the tabloids.

It wasn't exactly a favorite hobby of hers… but it was usually a good way to keep an eye on her family's shadier dealings.

And according to four different gossip magazines run by three different publishers and owned by separate parent companies, Winter had been doing quite a bit of sleeping around in the last few months… and then suddenly seemed to stop.

Despite the rumors that she'd had as many as thirty different lovers over the time since she'd left home to attend Beacon, the current rumor was that she'd seemingly vanished from Atlas' nightlife scene altogether…

Which either meant she'd been swamped with work, or that she'd found someone she could be happy with.

She's not proud of how her mouth instinctively pulls into a snarl at the thought.

She's more than a bit disappointed in herself for feeling angry about the idea of Winter settling down…

But she can't help but feel jealous.

If Winter had to settle down, why couldn't it be with her?

After all, she-

Her internal monologue was cut off by slender arms wrapping around her waist and her body being gently pulled backwards.

She laid her head against the breasts she found there, already feeling a smile fight it's way onto her face.

Her 'captor' rested their chin on the top of her head. "Hello, sister. I've been looking for you…"

"Winter." Weiss replied, taking a moment to enjoy the hug. "It's nice to see you, too…"

"It could be a  _lot_  nicer…" Winter purred, her hands moving upwards to Weiss' breasts. Weiss gasped, and Winter chuckled. "Kiss me?"

"W-we can't do this here!" Weiss protested, unable to convince her body to actually put up any resistance. "What if we're caught?"

Winter declined to answer, instead moving a hand to the back of Weiss' head and positioning her for a kiss.

Despite Weiss' words, she made no effort to keep the kiss chaste, opening her mouth and allowing Winter to do whatever she pleased, moaning into the kiss when the pleasure was even more intense than she remembered.

She squeaked when Winter's hand found it's way under her skirt, stroking her through the fabric there.

Winter pulled back from the kiss to run her tongue along Weiss' ear… and to tease her a bit.

"Already a bit wet, Weiss? You've missed me… how sweet."

The words, spoken in that husky whisper with that light accent that never failed to drive Weiss wild…

She twitched, and Winter let out a surprised bit of tinkling laughter. "It seems that my memories are a bit faulty… I'd thought you had much more stamina than this, little sister…"

"H-hush!" Weiss panted. "It's been a while! What-ahhhnnn… what did you expect?"

"Oh, so you've not taken another partner yet? You  _are_  sweet…" Winter gently tugged Weiss' panties down. "Ready for the main act?"

"We shouldn't do this here…" Weiss muttered, gasping when Winter gently pushed her fingers inside her.

"Would you like me to stop?" Winter asked, concern clear in her voice.

At that moment, Weiss knew Winter would listen to her… if she said to stop, at least until they had a better place, Winter would.

If she told Winter to back off and never touch her again, she would.

But… she didn't really want to wait.

She was already so close…

"No." She finally whispered, and Winter nodded, pressing their lips together as she moved her slender fingers to familiar spots, softly rubbing for a moment before switching to the long, even thrusts she liked to use to start things off…

Ironically enough, that was what finished her off.

Winter gave a surprised little gasp when she pulled away from the kiss to lean against her, panting and moaning as she clenched on her fingers.

Winter, unfortunately, was too surprised to really make an effort towards extending her orgasm, though Weiss didn't really mind…

She was too busy having one of the most intense pleasures she'd ever felt running through her.

Apparently the waiting and buildup of lust from the weeks spent without a lover… or really, any time with which to satisfy herself…. had contributed into giving her waves of pleasure intense enough to almost be painful.

When it'd finally passed, she found herself being supported entirely by Winter, her legs apparently having given out at some point.

She looked to Winter, moving forward for a kiss… and Winter just chuckled.

"You couldn't even last five minutes?"

Weiss groaned. "Shut up…"

"Five minutes?" Winter repeated, actually giggling now. "Fi-"

Weiss' lips crashed into hers, and Weiss shoved her tongue down her throat, her hands flying under her shirt and pushing the bra up and out of the way.

Winter found herself leaning against the wall, unable to do anything but moan as her own core twinged with desire.

Weiss finally pulled back when she was thoroughly sated, leaning her forehead against Winter's and grinning. "Take me to your room… I'll make you regret those words."

Winter nodded, unable to form words quite yet.

/

Weiss' eyes widened and she gave an undignified squeak as Winter tossed her unceremoniously onto the bed, stripping her bottoms off quickly and straddling her.

"What's the matter, sister? You didn't think you'd still be in control, did you?"

Weiss whimpered, looking down at the muscles moving under the milky skin of Winter's legs.

"Now… if you'd be so kind?" She crawled up Weiss' body, putting her knees on either side of her head.

Weiss smiled, then leaned forward to start giving Winter exactly what she'd wanted.

Still a bit miffed by Winter's earlier comments about her… speed… she decided to go all out.

She wasted no time in giving Winter the rough, fast licks she loved, spending no time at all toying with her.

Winter was in heaven.

While Weiss wasn't nearly as good as some of the women she'd… entertained in the past months, the fact that it was  _her_ was driving her wild.

Weiss running her tongue in little circles was new, though…

Well, Winter was alright with that, if it got these kinds of results.

Her eyes widened as a particularly strong wave of pleasure shot through her, and she found herself moaning aloud.

Weiss grinned, and chose that moment to take her clit into her mouth, rolling it around with her teeth.

She gently nipped at it, just enough to scrape it with her teeth….

Another new trick… and a particularly effective one, at that.

Winter screamed as she came, collapsing against Weiss as her arms gave out.

Weiss, for her part, pulled Winter close and nuzzled her, continuing to toy with her clit until she gave a final shudder and fell still.

Of course, then it was time to get a bit of revenge…

"You didn't even last as long as I did." Weiss pointed out, pushing Winter away from her so she could see her grin.

Winter blushed, finding herself without a good excuse.

She just pulled Weiss close, and nuzzled into her neck.

"I missed you." She muttered.

Weiss quietly gasped, and cuddled back. "I missed you too…" She swallowed. "I love you?"

Winter rolled her eyes. "I love you too, Weiss."

Weiss smiled, feeling herself drift off.

Winter listened to her breathing even out, then pulled back to kiss her cheek.

She drifted off with a smile on her face.


End file.
